


Don't Try To Steal Kaito

by PassTheSalt1996



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rocky is mentioned for like 5 seconds, She's literally goals, The new members are shook at Kizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassTheSalt1996/pseuds/PassTheSalt1996
Summary: The new members of White Rascal get to see just what happens if you try to steal Kaito from Kizzy.





	Don't Try To Steal Kaito

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I love high&low and I love Kizzy just putting that out there rn. And there’s nothing in the high&low tag like wtf guys why is nothing there. Since there’s gonna be some new people coming in the teasers, I decided to merge this plus that one scene where Kizzy gets all jealous of those girls because that was so fucking cute (you know the one). Also I'm not too sure what the new members personalities are like so I'm kinda just making it up as I go.

Marco, Lassie, Cosette, and Heidi were all gathered around one of the tables at Club Heaven. As the newest members, they’d silently decided to stick together as they weren’t close with any of the others who had been in White Rascal longer.

“You see Rocky anywhere Marco?” Lassie asked, taking a sip of his drink he technically wasn’t supposed to be having. He and Cosette were still underage, so them consuming the white alcoholic drinks was technically illegal. Rocky made it a habit that every time he caught them, they’d get in trouble for breaking the law. He’d even told the other members to watch out for them, though they never actually did anything, except Koo occasionally. They thought it was bullshit since half the stuff they already do as White Rascal was probably illegal too.

“Nah, it’s all good from my side. Though I do see some interesting tea for later.”

Cosette raised an eyebrow at Marco. “Tea you say? And where is this?”

Marco nodded behind the three. “Coming up right behind you.”

The trio slid themselves over in time to see Kaito of all people walk up to their table. Cosette and Lassie didn’t bother to hide their drinks as both knew he wouldn’t rat them out to their leader. But was most intriguing of all were the two girls hanging off his sides. And neither of them were Kizzy. _So this was the tea. ___

__“Oh, so these are the new members I’ve been hearing about! It’s so nice of you to show us Kaito.” The girl on the left batted her eyes at Kaito, who didn’t even flinch at the cheesy flirting attempt. The four younger members highly doubted Kaito walked over to them by his own will._ _

__Sensing the others becoming uncomfortable, Marco tried to change the conversation. “Yeah, we haven’t been here very long. Have you ladies been coming to the club for a while?”  
Girl on the right shook her head. “This is only our second time, but it’s such a nice place.”_ _

__Heidi, ever the risk taker, decided to take a leap. “Did you come here with each other, or with someone else.”_ _

__“We came together,” left girl indicated to her friend. “But we’ve been with Kaito for a while. I’m sure you know how nice it is to be with him, seeing as you’re all part of White Rascal.”  
_Actually _, they wanted to say, _we don’t know _. Kaito had always been reserved, and hadn’t talked to them as much as the other members had. He almost always kept the same neutral face as long as they’d known him, which made it hard for them to know what he thought of them. The only one who seemed to know what the hell he was ever thinking was Kizzy. Speaking of, where was she? Did she not know or care two girls were clinging onto her boyfriend?_____ _

______It was almost as if God himself had heard their thought when the four felt themselves be split apart in the middle. Whatever force it was had been strong enough to knock them aside, almost causing Lassie to fall. But it was none other than Kizzy herself who had broken between them. She slammed her hands on the table, and they got a good look at her.  
Kizzy looked more than pissed off. She didn’t even get mad or annoyed like this in a fight. “Hi there, what do you think you’re doing?” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Those girls must not have been the smartest, because they smiled at her. “Oh, hi! I don’t think we’ve met. I’m-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t care who you are.” Kizzy interrupted, leaning closer. “You two can’t put your hands on him. He’s mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A sack of bricks would have known better than to say. “We can share.” But it seemed like bricks were smarter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kizzy narrowed her eyes, and the same thought passed between the four friends minds._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Shit’s gonna go down. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Kizzy pushed off the table, which thankfully was nailed to the floor, and got right into the faces of the two girls. It was only when she was glaring at them from inches away they seemed to get her point. When she moved to inspect the second girl, they thought they were hallucinating when they saw Kaito glance down and watch her with...a smile on his face? It wasn’t a huge, teeth shining smile. More of a small, amused smile that they wouldn’t even see had they not been looking for his reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A smirk formed on Kizzy’s face as she moved back and leaned on the table. “Oh, why should I worry, you two are ugly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The girls looked offended while the four watching were torn between laughing and staring in awe at Kizzy. Sure, they’d seen how sassy she could get. But that was straight up savage. If the DJ was here, they were sure he’d be blasting air horn sounds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kizzy seemed to be done with the girls being around. “Can we go Kaito?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kaito nodded and let Kizzy grab onto his arm and pull him away. Kizzy sent the girls one last glare then doing a complete 180 and smiling brightly at Kaito. The girls scoffed and walked away, mumbling to each other probably about how unfair it was they no longer had their boy toy that wasn’t even theirs to begin with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The four eventually settled back to how they were in the beginning and pondered the earlier events._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I didn’t think Kizzy would get so jealous. I guess that’s why Kaito didn’t really care that those girls were hanging onto him all night. He knew Kizzy would deal with them.” Marco was impressed with how quick she was with her responses. She was quick to shut down the girls, it almost seemed as if she had dealt with the situation before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know right,” Heidi said, taking a sip of his drink. “But she was awesome. I wish I had a girlfriend like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cosette shoved him to the side. “Man, you don’t even have a girlfriend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“At least I’m old enough to drink without having to do it in secret.” Heidi snapped back. A chorus of “oooooh”s surrounded the table, which were quickly followed by laughter and the clinking of drinks. That is, until they heard the voice of the person that they were supposed to be watching for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And what exactly do you think you two are doing drinking?” Rocky said from behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck you Marco.” Lassie said, turning around and facing Rocky, who pointed far towards the direction of the steps leading to the back rooms where the White Rascal members met._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marco and Heidi started to laugh at them but Rocky stopped them before they could start. “You both too. You were here encouraging them, you’re just as bad.”  
They had no choice but to march upstairs, cursing at Marco for not keeping a better lookout. On the way, they found where their earlier entertainment went. Kizzy was curled against Kaito on one of the couches, glaring at anyone who came near and interrupted their alone time, while Kaito stroked her head. It would have been cute if they both weren’t so scary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They went as slow as possible going back, knowing they’d find Rocky telling them what new form of surveillance he would use to make sure they wouldn’t break his rules. They talked along the way. “You know,” Marco started. “White Rascal is a lot different than what I expected it to be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lassie snorted. “What did you expect then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t know, but not this.” Marco gestured to everything. And they understood what he meant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Guys Rocky is such a dad in this wtf. Also sorry this is really short I haven't written much before, but hopefully it was good!  
> [My Tumblr](https://passthesalt1996.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ~Jack


End file.
